This I Promise You
by sperby2013
Summary: They thought they were just going to spend another night in, together as a family...until their newborn son is kidnapped and put in danger. Will their love and determination see them through? Will their son survive? Or will all fail? Post S5-AU TnM love
1. Chapter 1

Michelle was exhausted. It had been another long day with almost 3-month-old Anthony, and she was wiped. Anthony had just discovered he had some pair of lungs on him and had been crying all day. Her breasts were sore from his ravenous stomach, and nipples ached at his newly formed teeth. She was seriously considering weaning him onto formula instead.

Even though she thought she was about to collapse, Michelle had taken a steaming hot shower and never felt better. She hadn't showered in over 2 days, and felt disgusting. Finally, she was able to clean herself of all of the dirt, sweat, and spit-up that covered her body. She loved Anthony more than anything in the entire world; more than herself, as much as Tony…and she loved every second she spent with him…but she was starting to lose her mind. Michelle was a young, first-time mother who had previously worked 70-hour weeks in an office. She was comfortable in the professional world; the stress of terrorists, nuclear attacks, deaths of coworkers, even filing…she could handle easily. But this was something totally new. She went from being surrounded by dozens of obnoxious feds in suits all day to being trapped in a house with an infant. Michelle felt completely out of her element. Thank God she wasn't doing this alone. Even though Tony spent the day at work, he always came home to help Michelle with the baby. Together, they were a team. Together, they would love, nurture, and raise a child…their son.

As she finished towel drying her hair, Tony knocked on the bathroom door and poked his head in.

"Hey sweetheart" he said. He had gotten home from work less than an hour ago but had immediately taken Anthony off her hands so she could have some time to herself to get cleaned up.

Michelle smiled at him through the mirror. "Hiya, handsome. How was work today?"

Tony shrugged and walked back into their bedroom. "Usual." He sat on their bed and changed into a comfortable pair of sweats and a white tee.

"'Usual?'" she Michelle called from through the open door. "How is any day at CTU 'usual'?"

Tony looked at her and flashed his famous Almeida-grin. "Nothing too exciting. I'm sure your day was much better, getting to hang with our little man all day."

Michelle sighed through the mirror and folded her towel. "He's getting so big so fast. I can't believe how advanced he is for his age…he tried to _crawl_ today! All of the baby books say that's not supposed to happen at least until 6 months…I just can't believe it."

"Well, he _is _half-Almeida and half-Dessler…what product of us wouldn't be super-human?"

Michelle smiled. Tony was so proud of their son, and not because of the fact he was so advanced; it was because he was their _son_. Michelle knew he would give up anything, do anything, to protect her and Anthony, and she would do the same. Although having a baby added some much unneeded stress to their lives, they had never been happier with this new addition. She finally felt like they were…a family. She was living the life that most people dream about…a perfect house, a perfect husband, a beautiful child…what more could she want? When Michelle had first fallen in love with Tony, she didn't think that her heart could grow anymore. Tony made her experience what true love is, and the time they were separated almost killed her to think about. She didn't think it was possible to ever love anything else because every corner of her heart and soul was filled with love for him. Then she met Anthony.

On the day Anthony was born, Michelle felt a sort of change go through her. She felt like her heart had almost tripled in size, large enough to fit the love for both Tony and her new-born son. Anthony was the product of the love her and Tony had, their own flesh and blood. He was living, breathing proof of love...of them. Anthony blended the two of them perfectly…Tony's tan skin and perfect smile, and Michelle's curly hair and big, brown eyes. She was his mother, he was his father…how could he not be perfect? She finally understood what it meant to be a mother. A mother was devoted to her child because a child was a part of her. He had grown inside her for nine months, came to be through the unconditionally love she had for her husband. Anthony was the personification and manifestation of the love Tony and Michelle had for each other…he was their love brought to life.

By the time Tony walked back into the bathroom, Michelle was already finished brushing her teeth. He pushed her damp, thick curls aside and gingerly kissed her bare shoulder. "You know…I never even got a kiss," he murmured. He ran his hands down her naked arms, over her waist and down to her thighs. Her muscles went limp and she felt a tingle between her legs.

Michelle turned her head and kissed Tony deeply, running her tongue over his lips. When she finally pulled away, Tony moaned.

"Come on, that's all I get?"

Michelle stuck her tongue out at him and looked back in the mirror to put some facial cream on. "Maybe later" she winked. "Once I feed Anthony and give him a bath."

Tony smiled proudly. "Done" he stated. Michelle squinted.

"Wait…you fed him AND bathed him? Already?"

"Yup. I used the bottle of breast milk in the fridge and the baby soap in the bathroom. I think it's right, you use the hypo-allergenic one, right?"

Michelle nodded slowly. She was completely stunned. "Yeah…you seriously did all of that?"

"Yes. Why? You seemed…shocked."

Michelle walked out of the bathroom to get dressed and spoke. "Well…I am a little, I guess. Thank you so much for doing that, really! I can't tell you how much I appreciate it…I'm exhausted."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Nothing, it's just…most first-time dads don't really do that. You're…incredible, you know?

Tony grinned proudly and leaned on the door to watch her get into pajamas. "Well I just wanted to help you out. You're stuck here alone with him all day and do everything else. Besides, I love hanging out with Anth…I never really get to see him."

Michelle smiled and walked back over to him. She snaked her hands up his chest and linked them behind his neck before bringing him in for another deep kiss. They broke apart and Michelle looked him in the eyes. "How about we trade jobs?" she murmured quietly. "I'll go save the world from terrorists…while you breast feed. Sound like a plan?"

He grinned, kissed her forehead, and brought her head to rest on his chest. He locked his arms tightly around her waist and rocked his body back and forth. Michelle closed her eyes and breathed in his scent as she listened to his heart beat like a drum. "I know, I know" he murmured soothingly. "I'm sorry you have to do all that. But honestly babe, I'd take that job away from you any day so you wouldn't have to. But thank you for everything you do for our son." He kissed her hair and whispered into her neck, "have I ever told you I love you?"

She smiled tiredly. "A few times." She reluctantly pulled out of his embrace and kissed him one last time. Tony tried to cup the back of her head and intensify the kiss but Michelle resisted.

"No, we can't do this yet" she pulled away. "We got to put him to bed before he starts to get fussy" she said as she slipped on her slippers.

Tony smiled again. "Done."

Michelle was in disbelief. "How do you do all of this? Honestly…aren't you ever tired from work? Everyday, you come home and play super daddy"

"No, I'm always wiped. But you do a hell of a lot more than I do…and I feel like I'm missing out on his milestones. I want to spend as much time with him as I can."

"Hey, no complaints here." Tony pushed Michelle's curls off to the side and began to massage her shoulders.

"Mmm" she sighed. "You have no idea how amazing that feels. You really are super dad."

He smirked. "I try. And you are sure one hell of a super mommy. I don't know how you do it all day. Just putting Anthony to bed was a nightmare."

"Oh no, was it bad again? Ugh, damn, I should have gone with you, it's easier when he knows I'm there sometimes."

"Hey, he's fine, really. It wasn't that bad, I was exaggerating. I like doing stuff like that, putting him to bed, changing his diapers, feeding him. It's the only real time I get to spend with him, besides playing with him and nap times on the weekend."

Michelle turned around in his arms and kissed him intensely. He pulled back breathless. "What was that for?" he smiled suggestively.

"I just really missed you today. And I'm glad you're home. Now it's just you and me, no work, no baby, no distractions…"

Michelle leaned in slowly and pressed her lips against her husband's. They moved in rhythm, familiar with each other and their pattern. Slowly Michelle's mouth opened and greeted Tony's tongue as he slid inside. She moaned softly and tightened her grip around his neck. She dug her hands into his thick, black hair as he ran his hands over her lower back. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling him come to life beneath her. Tony grabbed the back of her head and desperately clawed at her hair for support as he slowly made his way to their bed. Their lips never left each other as they fell on the bed, Michelle on her back and Tony on top of her. Michelle desperately kissed him again and ran her hands to his collared shirt to unbutton it. Tony tried to catch his breath while she furiously played with the buttons.

"Michelle" he panted. She gave up on the shirt and went to his neck, kissing and nibbling as her hands made their way down to his pants. Tony jumped and cupped her check with his hand. "Michelle…are you sure about this?" he whispered. He looked her deep in the eyes and reminded her to think first. Tony and Michelle hadn't been intimate since Anthony was born because Michelle had been in too much pain. The doctor had told them to wait a few months before trying, and only go as far as Michelle felt ready for. They had past that 40-day mile marker a long time ago, but by the time both of them got home and put Anthony to bed, they were so exhausted they just passed out in each other's arms for the rest of the night. Michelle looked back at Tony and nodded. "I'm ready" she said.

Tony seemed a little uncomfortable for a second. "I don't know" he muttered. "You just complained to me about being sore again a couple of days ago, and I don't want you getting hurt if…"

"Tony" Michelle interrupted. "Sweetheart, I _promise_ you, I'm fine. I'm ready for this, please. I _need_ you…I haven't had you in so long, please…" she said desperately.

Just as Michelle began to kiss him again, the baby monitor began to wail with the sound of Anthony's cries. Michelle let her head fall back onto the pillow. "No, not again. I thought we were past this stage, he was doing so well…why does he keep doing this? I don't understand, why don't I know what's wrong with my own child? I can't even put him to bed without…"

Tony shushed her and pushed her still-damp hair out of her face. "Hey, relax. Listen to me, it's okay. You're a new mom, and you're doing everything you can. Sometimes the baby just needs to cry."

She breathed again. "I just…I feel like I'm a failure as a mother."

Tony rolled off her and curled up facing her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and leaned his forehead against hers. "Sweetheart, you know that's not true. You are a fantastic mother, and we're doing the best we can." He pushed a stray curl from her face and pulled her chin up to look him in the eye. "We can't figure it all out at once, we'll learn as time passes. But together, we'll get through this…okay? I promise." 

Michelle nodded and he kissed her forehead. "You go ahead and lie down. I'll get him" he said as he rolled over.

"No, I got him, it's fine" she insisted and grabbed his arm. "I want to see him, I never got to kiss him goodnight. Besides, you just got home from work. Go, get washed up, brush your teeth…I'll be right back."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Tony smiled. "Alright. Call me if you need anything."

Michelle rolled her eyes a little. "Yes, dad. I'll be fine...be right back." She stood up and headed upstairs. Tony walked to the bathroom and washed his face. He couldn't wait for another night spent with the mother of his child.

Michelle walked up the stairs heavily. She could hear his ear piercing screams, but for some reason these didn't sound normal to her. She knew her baby, a mother's instinct, and hurried towards the nursery. She hoped he wasn't hurt, his cries scared her.

.As she turned into Anthony's room, something grabbed her from behind. Michelle swung her arm around and tried to counter whoever it was that had just grabbed her, but was jabbed in the back by a knee. Her arm hit Anthony's lamp next to his changing table and crashed loudly on the floor. An arm flew over Michelle's mouth and she could barely breathe, let alone scream. She bit, scratched, thrashed, and kicked…but it was useless. Whoever it was behind her had her good.

Tony heard a loud crash coming from upstairs. He leaned out the bathroom door and yelled, "Michelle? Is everything alright?"

Michelle heard Tony calling her name. She couldn't yell back to him. Anthony still screamed ear piercing shrills in the crib across the nursery and tears began to stream down Michelle's face. She had to get to him…she had to protect him, get him out of here, make him stop crying, be his mother…this man could hurt her son.

Images of his short life began to fly through her mind…the moment she found out she was pregnant, the way Tony picked her up and threw her over his shoulder in joy. They had been so afraid they couldn't get pregnant after the accident she had years before. The doctors knew her uterus was damaged, but not the extent. Her pregnancy had been a miracle, Anthony had been their miracle.

Then she thought of the car bomb and how she almost lost him, just weeks after discovering his existence. Tony and her had called him their 'super boy' since he was so indestructible; their super boy had survived a car bomb, Michelle being unconscious for hours, a lack of oxygen flowing through her system…everything. Even her doctors didn't understand how his heart was still beating inside Michelle's stomach. She remembered how she clung to Tony's hand as they did an ultrasound, crying hysterically in fear that their baby had been killed in an attempt on their life…and then she heard the soft pounding of his steady heartbeat and cried even harder in relief. Even Tony cried. Their baby was indestructible.

Then she thought about when first saw him, when he took his first huge gasp of air and let out a loud scream. Michelle never thought she had loved a sound more. Her baby arrived, safe and sound, and perfectly healthy. The bomb had done nothing to his still-growing body; in fact, he had an especially large pair of lungs, and an even stronger body…just like his daddy.

She thought of all the other little memories; when she first held him, when he first smiled at her, when she learned how to breast feed. She remembered all of the Sunday-afternoon naps he took on his father's chest, the nights he slept tucked in between Tony and Michelle, how he clung to both his mommy and daddy whenever they tried to leave. She knew her son better than anything in the world, and she just wanted to comfort him, to make his pain go away, keep his tears from falling.

As she thought of all these things within seconds, tears streamed down her face. She could hardly breathe since she was crying so hard and this man had his hand over her mouth.

"Listen, bitch. Calm down or I'll kill the kid. You hear me? Stop screaming or I'll shoot him, right now!"

Michelle immediately stopped her kicking. This guy had his hand around her mouth and another gripped firmly in her hair. He slowly removed his hand from her mouth. "Please…" she gasped. "Don't hurt him. Don't touch him, I'm begging you…"

"Then listen!" his raspy voice interrupted. "Tell him you're okay. Tell him everything's fine, or I swear to God, I'll kill both of you."

Michelle remembered Tony downstairs in the bathroom. "Michelle, are you two okay? What was that crash?" he called again.

Her breathing sped up, she had no idea what to do. She couldn't fight back, this guy had one hand in her hair and another arm wrapped around her waist. But if she didn't, he could still hurt Anthony, her baby…

Michelle thought she was either going to throw up or pass out in an instant. She felt her head spinning and her feet were dangling off the ground.

"Tell him you're okay. Do it now or I swear to God…"

"Michelle? _Michelle_!" Tony yelled imperatively.

It was a split second decision. She did the one thing she knew Tony would want her to do. After everything they had gone through…

"TONY!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "HELP!"

Immediately she heard him bounding up the stairs, and then felt a firm crash on her head. She fell face first into the soft carpet and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony bounded up the stairs two at a time. His heart was pounding and blood coursed through his veins. His mind spun as it tried to grasp the situation…what was going on? Obviously she hadn't just fallen or hurt herself, her voice gave that away. Both her and the baby were in danger, he knew that…but how? Was their someone in his house? How could anyone find him? Were they ever going to be safe? Once at the top of the staircase, he stopped and forced himself to think. '_Come on Almeida, use your head_' he thought. He had to push all of his emotions, fears, and adrenaline aside to think about the well-being of his family: he couldn't go right into the nursery. If there really was danger, he'd just be putting himself, his wife, and his son into a worse situation…he had to go in protected. But what if he ran out of time? What if, in an attempt to find a weapon, Tony was too late? What if something happened to his family that could have been prevented? He couldn't live with that…but could he go into a situation and fight with his bare hands? What if there was more than one person? What if they had a gun? What if their was no one at all, and this was all in his head?

All of these thoughts ran threw his head in less than one second. Finally, Tony turned around and ran into their bedroom to grab the glock he kept in his nightstand. He regretted not thinking about it before, but knew that he couldn't go into the situation unprepared.

Tony ran back towards the nursery and kicked down the door. He looked inside and found his wife lying still, on the floor, blood matting her thick hair. Tony's heart stopped as he looked at her. "MICHELLE!" he screamed.

He looked around again and noticed the crib, in front of an open window. He looked down at his wife one last time and ran to the crib and found it empty. No Anthony, no baby…

He crumpled to his knees. His son, his only son was gone, missing, right under his own roof. His body felt like a weight. He looked over and saw Michelle's figure. Tony pulled himself up and forced his heavy knees to crawl to his wife's side, lifting her head into his lap. He flashbacked to the day when the car had blown up in front of their window, and begged God, why, why this had to happen to them again. Tony whispered her name as tears fell from his eyes.

"Michelle, Michelle baby…please, wake up sweetheart, wake up…"

Blood ran from her head onto his hands. He broke down and cried into her hair. Just then, Tony heard someone smash down his front door. He stumbled to stand up and gently laid Michelle's head on the carpet, grabbed his glock and took his position in front of her body. Tears stained his face, blood covered his hands, and his arms and legs were shaking. Anger, fear, brokenness, revenge, was all coursing through his system. Whatever bastards did this, he was going to kill them…all of them. He was going to protect his wife and family…even to the end.

He heard heavy footsteps bound up the stairs and heard a familiar voice. "Tony? Michelle? TONY!"

Tony relaxed his stance and tried to speak, but no words came out. Then, Jack Bauer stepped into the nursery and saw Tony covered in blood, Michelle lying behind him.

"Tony" he breathed. He hurried to his friend's side. "Tony, what happened? What's going on?" he asked as he hurriedly shoved his gun back in his belt.

Tony tried to respond but no words would come out. Tears ran down his face, but he didn't care. Jack leaned down to check Michelle's slow, but steady, pulse.

"Tony" he said again, more sternly. "Michelle's still alive. What about Anthony, where is he?"

At the sound of his son's name, Tony fell to his knees like putty. He used to be so put together…take away his son, and his body was like jelo.

Jack noticed the open window and the empty crib beneath it. He ran over, checked the scene, and then knelt down next to his friend's shaking side. "Tony, what happened? Is Anthony here?"

"Tony" Jack demanded again, snapping Tony back into reality. "Tony, where is your son? Where…is…Anthony?"

Tony looked desperately at his wife's still body and then back at Jack. "I don't know" he whispered.

Jack looked Tony in the eyes one last time and stood up to pull out his comm. unit. He looked down at his friend, cradling Michelle's figure, and Jack thought his chest might crack in half. Hadn't they been through enough? They had finally gotten out of this shit. Now they were back where they started; Tony rocking a half-dead body, only this time there a child was taken from him, too.

Watching Tony, Jack spoke. "This is special agent Jack Bauer, I need a bus at 427 Forrester Avenue, South LA. Code 1017…34 year old female with a serious head injury and slow pulse." He paused and regretted entering the last call within Tony's earshot. "Code 1242, infant child, whereabouts unknown…I need a medic here now!" He snapped the unit back into his belt and ran his hands through his hair before slamming them on the baby dresser. "Damn it!"

Another call came through his unit. It was Bill Buchanan.

"Alright Jack, we're sending a team over now. What's there? Give us the name of the woman and child to run through our database."

Tony looked up at Jack with Michelle still in his arms. He recognized Bill's voice. Jack and Tony locked eyes as Jack responded systematically.

"Michelle Dessler and Anthony Almeida."


End file.
